Flower For Your Thoughts?
by LushRomance
Summary: “ This is from a heart broken guy to a heart broken lady”. Both Roxas and Kairi started to laugh until tears welled up in their eyes.
1. Flower For Your Thoughts?

It's been a year since Sora and Riku had returned to Destiny's Island. Everyone was excited to have Sora and Riku back, especially, Kairi. Who has been practically crying herself to sleep EVERY night, But unfortunately for Kairi, Sora had brought with him some surprises that she wouldn't like. It was a blonde petite girl wearing a white lacey tank dress that ended right above her thighs, and sandals. Kairi had to admit, even though she didn't want to, but the girl was actually pretty cute and had a perfect body to make any boys to gawk at her on this island. And the most part that Kairi didn't like was the way that the girl was attached to Sora like paper and glue. Kairi fumed with madness inside her mind, but kept calm on the exterior. But that wasn't all that got her all worked up. Sora didn't mind on how the girl was holding his hand or holding on to his clothes fabric everywhere he went. But that wasn't the only surprise that Sora had. After the girl was introduced as Namine. A boy stepped out from the gummi ship with Riku. The boy was cute, Kairi thought. He had a dirty blonde messy hairstyle like Sora's, except a little more tamed, had on a baggy white short sleeved jacket that had checkered designs and a red collar, and on underneath, he wore a black tank that had lines on the fabric and a zipper that looked like a two arrows crossing. He also wore a checkered wristband on his left wrist, and he wore gray tennis shoes that had red and black colors to it. He had the most amazing piercing blue eyes that Kairi had ever seen after Sora's. And the boy introduced himself as Roxas. After the introductions of the newcomers, everyone decided to throw a party for the heroes. But before that everyone started to hug them. And eventually Kairi's turn came.

All she could do was,

" Hi! It's been a while… huh?"

Sora was the first one to give Kairi a hug and spoke,

" A while? It's been like an eternity for me! I am glad to be back, Kairi!"

" Hey Hey! Kairi, don't forget me now!" Riku cut in between Kairi and Sora's bare hug and hugged Kairi.

" Haha. Oh Riku, I could never forget you! I missed you guys!"

Kairi said softly.

Now that kairi had greeted them, She stared both at Roxas and Namine, and smiled.

" Hi! I am Namine and this is Roxas! Nice to meet you!" Namine spoke softly to kairi.

" Nice to meet you guys!" Kairi greeted them.

Now the four some headed over where the welcoming party was held.

" Let's get this party started!" Selphie yelled

And so the party started. But unfortunately, Kairi wasn't having too much of a fun. All she did was just stared on how Sora and Namine were so close to each other. But staring off into space was interrupted by Riku's hand waving in front of Kairi.

" Hey! Kairi, why the long face?" But Riku stared directly to where Kairi was staring off into, and finally figured out what was wrong with her.

" Oh… About Sora and Namine, about that.." Riku started, but stopped as he saw a single drop of tear from kairi's violet colored eyes cascaded down her milky skinned cheeks.

" I waited for him, Riku… I waited for him…" Kairi sobbed softly.

" Kai… I know…" Riku gently cradled Kairi in his arms and wiped away her tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

" Kai, I am sorry… I tried to knock some senses in to that doofus, but he just don't get it… You know how he is"

" Forgetful… but he promised to be back for me… for ME!" Frustrated Kairi just stood up and fumed.

" Kai, calm down… come here. Everything has changed. I know it hurts, I know how you feel right now. I perfectly do." Riku whispered as he comforted Kairi by hugging and cradling her in his strong arms.

" Riku… I just don't know where my heart lies anymore… I just wish I never had a heart from the beginning. I just wish that I became the heartless or the nobodies; who doesn't feel anything or anyone. Just nothing" Kairi sadly said under Riku's hug.

Riku firmly said,

" Kai, don't you ever say that! Do you hear me? Being a nobody or Heartless… It isn't going to solve anything. Being them is the most horrible punishment that you could ever get"

" Riku… I am sorry… I just.. I just don't know anymore, I am. Tired. I think I am going to turn in for the night; Oh and Riku? Thank you and welcome home!" Kairi kissed Riku on the cheek and waved bye. Riku blushed and ran up to Kairi and said,

" Let me walk you home. At least that is what I can do for now, yea?"

" Of course! I would love for you to walk me home" Kairi semi cheerfully replied and linked her arms with Riku and journeyed to her house. The next day, Kairi woke up bright and early; 8 A.M. and decided to spend her time by the beach, and clear her head for a while, since she really felt like crap. Kairi got cleaned up and dressed in; simple dark blue tank top, white jean skirt that ended on her upper thighs, put on white converse and she decided to put her hair up that morning.

" This really stinks… Shitty, Might as well join the parade and go on with my life… I should be happy for Sora. For finding his place in life and If his happy. Then I'm happy" Kairi muttered to herself as she walked on the white grains of sands.

" UGH! Nothing make sense anymore! Everyone is so stupid!" Kairi yelled in her fumed voice and fell back on the sand and just lied there.

" Everyone? Am I stupid?" Someone asked beside Kairi.

" Who's there?" Frantic kairi asked as she sat up.

" It's me, do you remember me from yesterday? Roxas? Does it ring a bell? Any Bell?" Roxas questioned Kairi with humor.

" Oh! That boy! Hi! How is Destiny's Island treating ya?" Kairi asked as she shook Roxas's hand, and fell back down on the sand again.

" Flowers for your thoughts, m'lady?" Roxas asked Kairi as he gave her a single Papou flower.

" Aww. You are such a gentleman! Thank you… and well, my thoughts aren't really that important" Kairi replied, as she smelled the papou-scented flower.

" Well. No thoughts, then no flower for you!" Roxas gently yanked the flowers from Kairi's grasp, and taunted.

" Hey! No fair! Fine, I will tell you my thoughts, just try not to snore off" Kairi warned as she took back the flower from smirking Roxas.

" Here it goes, Well.. you are aware of who Sora is, right?

Well… He kind of promised to return to me. And I promised him that I would always be waiting for him to return… but he shows up with that girl named Namine. And he looks a lot cozier with her than what we used to do back in the days." Kairi took a deep breath and sighed softly.

" Love sucks" Kairi once more concluded

" Indeed…" Roxas dittoed Kairi as he too fell back on the sand, his palms facing up.

" Flower for your thoughts? My loyal subject?" Kairi joked as she handed the flower to smiling Roxas.

" Clever aren't ya! I guess it's only fair if I shared my thoughts with you" Roxas gently took the flower from Kairi's delicate hand.

" Well… As you already know Namine. She was my root of life, I lived for her and only her. She was my everything, and she knew that and she too returned the affection. But Sora showed up… She thought that he looked a lot like me, and I do admit he does. Well, that's not the point. I know that all Sora was trying to do was save the world. But not my Damsel in distress too!" Roxas sighed loudly as he returned to flower to Kairi and said,

" This is from a heart broken guy to a heart broken lady".

Both Roxas and Kairi started to laugh until tears welled up in their eyes.

" Haha. Why are we moping over a already spilled water?" Kairi asked as she wiped her eyes.

" I don't know, maybe , because we are thirsty?" Roxas joked as he wiped his eyes too.

" Hey you two love birds! Why don't you get a room, will ya?" Riku joked as he came over to them.

" We never asked you to watch, Riku!" Kairi replied back as she was getting help from Roxas, getting up.

" And besides, we are not like that" Kairi said, but Roxas's face said other wise.

" Yea… we aren't like that… we aren't" Roxas said quietly as he was indicating a hidden message to Kairi, saying that he wants more than a friendship, but Kairi was too clueless to notice it.

" Enough with this awkward silence crap, and have some fun with the gang! They are already down at the party shack by the Papou tree!" Riku announced trying to make the mood.

" Um… I don't know Riku, I think I am just going to skip out on this one. But don't let me hold you guys here, go! Have some fun!" Kairi urged the boys to go on without her, but the faith wasn't on her side that day.

" Oh no you don't missy! Roxas grab her!" Riku ordered

" Roxas! Don't you dare! If you listen to Riku now, I won't ever talk to you!" Kairi ran from Roxas, who was trying to catch her.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang heard the commotion that was going on between Kairi and Roxas.

" Hey, do you guys hear something?" Selphie asked as she stopped jumping her ropes.

" It kind of sounds like Kairi's shrieking! And Roxas' , I wonder, what they are doing, let's check it out, yea?"

Wakka suggested and the gang nodded.

" Oh my god!" With that said, Kairi was devoured by the deep blue ocean; she was drenched from head to toes, thanks to Roxas.

" UGH! Roxas! Riku! Come here you, little…" Kairi yelled as she shivered, holding herself close.

" You guys sure do look cozy together" Selphie commented

" NO, we are not!!" Both Kairi and Roxas answered at the same time, making everyone stare at them with amusement.

" Hey! What if she gets a cold!? You gonna take care of her?" Sora suddenly stepped out, Namine trailing behind him as usual.

" Sora! We were just playing, and besides, why do you care?" Kairi defended Roxas.

" Kairi! You should know better… you aren't feeling well.. you know you have to keep warm at all times, if you don't then you are going to di…"

" Tidus! Shut up!" Kairi said as she dragged Tidus away from the group to the far end corner.

" Tiuds, I told you, not to blurt my secrets to everyone!" Kairi frantically yelled at Tidus.

" But, Kai! The doctor said so! And I don't want to lose my best friend!" Tidus countered as he puppy pouted.

" Tidus… I know… but not right now. It's not the time, I don't want to be anyone's burden, except me, so please. Keep this secret just between you and me" Kairi spoke ever so pleadingly to Tidus, making him feel all emotional inside.

" Fine! But if something happens to you, then I am gonna be the one to protect you, missy!" Tidus huffed teasingly at Kairi as he was giving her a passionate hug. After their emotional finale, Tidus and Kairi headed over to the group.

" So, anyone still up for the PARTY??" Selphie popped the question hopingly everyone would participate.

" UH-HUH!" Everyone yelled except for Kairi.

"I will not take no for an answer… and that means you, Kai" Riku sternly spoke to kairi as everyone departed to their destination.

" Riku, seriously… I wouldn't be saying "NO" if I wasn't serious. I really, can't, I mean, I am really not up for it this time" with that said, Kairi headed towards her home. When Riku was just as about to go after Kairi, Roxas grabbed Riku's muscular arm and shook his head, saying.

" Give her some space… and some time later she will come around for sure. This I promise"

Riku hesitated for a while and then said,

"Okay… I guess you are right. I will give her some time"


	2. Heart of Sincere Loyalty

Kairi sighed silently and closed the door to her room ever so ghostly. Kairi didn't know what to do anymore. Her lover brought home a stray blond girl and a boy. Her silver haired womanizer comforted her even though he knew it wasn't going to be alright. She just didn't know who to trust and have faith in. Kairi felt so alone, and lost in the darkness. However, Kairi felt that it was a waste of time just to site around and mope on the things that were already happening. She decided to start her life with a brand new chapter, hoping this way she can find some happiness in her life; Also a brand new romance. Finally, Kairi lifted herself off the floor of her bedroom carpet and dusted her bottom.

" –sigh- get a grip Kairi, you've experienced thing worse than this; simple heart break cant get little o'l miss sunshine down!" Kairi semi cheerfully reminded herself to be happy and brave. Teenage red head decided to star gazing for the entire night. Kairi grabbed her blue plaid American Eagle hooded sweater and walked down to the beach. As Kairi reached her destination, she saw someone's mysterious figure already there at her spot, gazing upon the glorious scene. In curiosity, Kairi squinted her pair of violet eyes to see who the boy was. She took few steps in a cautious matter and decided to do a surprise attack on the figure. Due to her klutziness, Kairi tripped on her own pink converse and made a big THUD and hit the sandy beach floor.

" Owww…." Kairi groaned in pain as she rubbed her injured forehead in agony. This action made the mysterious boy to turn his head toward the accident. He immediately came running toward where Kairi had fallen.

" Are you alright, miss? You seem to have FALLEN for me" the boy softly cracked jokes to make the atmosphere seem less embarrassing for poor little Kairi.

" I … I… Hey .. You are that boy from earlier!" when Kairi was about to question the mysterious boy's identity, Kairi was a bit lagged behind.

" I am sorry, but could you not label me as THE BOY? I have a name too, you know" the boy mumbled to himself hastily as he shuffled his feet in annoyance.

" Ah… sorry, I am sorry Roxas. It's just my habit you know? Could you forgive me?" Kairi cautiously asked Roxas hoping he would listen to her apology as the sincere one; which was meant to be. Roxas stared at Kairi for awhile then smile gradually spread across his ever so FINE structured face.

" ah shucks Kairi, I am the one being the Douche here. You see, I am so sick of people classifying me as the boy, or the blond kid, or Sora's identity stealer!" Roxas took a exasperated sigh and then offered his hand for Kairi to take to get herself up from her sitting position. Kairi hesitantly took on his offer and dusted her behind quickly and stood next to Roxas admiring the sparkly stars.

" I think I understand you a little bit Roxas, what you are going through and what you are feeling in the process. Does your heart ache?" Kairi sentimentally asked Roxas, tilting her head a little bit to take a glimpse of Roxas' crystal blue eyes. It was very mesmerizing, his eyes were putting Kairi into a trance or some sort, however Kairi shook those feelings away because she knew she promised herself that only person that will unlock her heart is Sora. Sadly, Sora doesn't think so. Kairi wanted to run away and hide somewhere, it didn't matter where, just not near where HE was. It was decided then, Kairi was going to run away that night. She didn't want to be admit it, but she jealous. She was incredibly jealous that she wanted to isolate herself from everyone else.

" Kairi? Hello? Anybody there?" Roxas's sudden voice interrupted Kairi's little day dream. Kairi jerked her head up and now was face to face with Roxas himself.

" Hah, sorry I was a bit zoning out! Nothing to be serious about" Kairi assured Roxas sincerely, however, Roxas didn't believe her words. But he didn't want to upset Kairi any farther.

" Hey, Roxas? Have you ever wonder what would happen to your soul after you die?" Kairi randomly popped the question to Roxas, hoping he had some kind of logical answer to her bizarre question.

" Uh…that's a very good question Kairi, what does it really happen?" Roxas scratched his head in confusion. Kairi just kept staring beyond the starry sky that was turning midnight blue each every second. And she took a deep breath and said,

" … nothing."

" Huh?" This made Roxas puzzled to the core. And asked,

" What? Nothing, what?"

" … the soul, nothing happens to it. It neither belongs to the Hell nor Heaven. Just nothing. It goes to a place where neither Heaven or Hell exists. It just goes wherever it pleases" Kairi philosophical explained her theory of "Souls", which made Roxas cock his golden eyebrow at her.

" If you knew the answer all along, then why did you ask the question in the first place, Kairi?" Roxas retorted to Kairi in a polite manner (is that even possible to do? :D )

" Well, you see, that's the exact same question that I asked Sora, before he went of to save the world" Kairi sighed inaudibly.

" Oh, so what did he say?" Roxas curiously asked

" heh, he said the exact same answer as yours, isn't it funny? You and Sora both say the same thing, look the same, and act the same way…" Kairi was cut off by, Roxas's sudden outburst.

" Stop…just stop, I don't care about Sora this , and Sora that! Why must everyone have to compare me to that bastard? Sora was just like you, Sora talked just like you, Sora this, Sora that, Sora was…. Shut up already. I am so sick of being compared to that somebody… when I am a NOBODY, who can't do anything nor can't get the one girl that I love…" That did it, Roxas started to shed silent tears. Men never cried in front of girls, unless they were really hurting inside or just at their breaking point. It seems like it was Roxas's breaking point. Abundant amount of tears were cascading down Roxas's pale skinned cheeks. He was shaking all over now, and some sniffles were heard. Kairi felt so horrible for brining up such painful memories for Roxas. She knelt down in front of Roxas and put her right hand on his shoulder gingerly.

" Hey… I am sorry, I didn't mean for my comment to hurt you. I wasn't thinking, please Roxas I am sorry. I will stop comparing you to HIM. I promise, so please stop crying, I am sorry" Kairi repeated those three words softly, like the broken record that was outdated. It was breaking her heart, Kairi broke Roxas' heart, a man's fragile heart. She was the horrible person. I made a boy cry, thought Kairi. And she did what she could do at that time. She hugged him, she hugged him until he let all his locked up emotions free. It didn't matter how long, Kairi felt that Roxas needed to express himself. His feelings and emotions were so bounded by tight ropes that it was harder for him to express his inner feelings to others. And Kairi knew well about "inner feelings".

" Roxas… are you feeling any better?" Kairi asked now letting Roxas go cautiously.

Roxas stirred a bit in Kairi's hug, and finally freed himself and sat straight, gently rubbing his red, blotchy eyes. He slowly began to stand up and held his hand out for Kairi to take. She gently took it without a doubt and smiled brightly at him.

" Roxas… you know what?"

" What?" Roxas hoarsely asked Kairi, now looking at her with a curious gaze"

" You aren't like HIM at all… I just noticed" Kairi slowly said, not looking at Roxas.

" Kairi… I thought you promised not to talk about him…"

" I know… it's not about him. It's about you. And you know what you have that Sora doesn't?" Kairi asked with a little enthusiasm in her voice. This made Roxas shift his position a bit. And moved a little closer to where Kairi was sitting by the Papou tree.

" What is that I have that Sora doesn't exactly, Kai?" Roxas' curious got the better of him and was now at the edge of his seat, trying to hear what Kairi has to say.

" Unlike Sora, You have a heart" Kairi vaguely whispered.

" Heart? But everybody has a heart Kairi, and I am a Nobody.. Nobody doesn't have a heart Kairi" Roxas once again was puzzled by Kairi's vagueness.

Kairi smiled slightly then she put her hand on top of his chest where his heart was.

Roxas was caught off guard and was blushing from head to toe.

" WHAT… wh..at are you doing Kairi?"

" Trust me, I am not going to molest you Roxas! I have a point for this action" Kairi giggled softly.

" What is your point? Hurry and make it already, this is embarrassing!" Roxas whined like a little baby.

" Pipe down, some people are trying to sleep you know!" Kairi shushed Roxas and continued on with her strange role play, as she was still holding her hand up to his chest.

" In here… your heart is beating, you have a heart, feel it for yourself. And also, you have the heart that Sora would never be able to obtain. Never" Kairi now took her hand away and let it dropped to her sides.

" I don't understand, Kai… what kind of heart do I have?" Roxas questioned

Kairi just stared at Roxas for the longest time and then finally spoke.

" _**You have the heart of sincere loyalty… and Sora would never be able to obtain it… because he has already lost his loyalty…."**_


	3. WONDERS & Significant edible friend?

Kairi and Roxas decided to turn in for the night, and then the next day decided to meet at the same exact spot. Kairi and Roxas had never been so happy in their lives, until they found each other. It was their destiny to be together. There was no doubts about it.

Anyways, that night around 11:30 P.M. Kairi couldn't sleep due to massive amount of coughs that she had to swallow. It was too painful for her and she wanted to make it stop, but there was no way until she got her medicine the next day. She knew it was a bad idea to wonder off outside in a chilly weather. Kairi knew her immune system had been down lately, due to her constant worry over her knight in shining armor, AKA Sora. Her doctor had told her that if she didn't take care of her body from now on, she could be in fatal position. Even death can be one of the option. Kairi didn't want to believe the doctor's words… however, lately she was losing faith in living. One optimistic girl, was now a pessimistic one, all due to one little heart break. Kairi felt pathetic of herself, and just wanted to slap herself. However, she knew dwelling on her past was wrong, and should get over it. And that's what she was going to do. Forget everything and start a brand new chapter in her life. First off, she needed to get better, her weak immune system was burdening her friends and all her loved ones. And she hated doing that. Therefore, her goal was to get better. Unfortunately, her coughs were getting worse each and every minute of her life. Especially at night, where cold breeze blew past Kairi's warm flesh. She couldn't take it anymore, Kairi got up from her bed, and headed for her kitchen downstairs. After she arrived at her destination, she got her favorite pink colored glass mug shaped like the bell flower from the cupboard, then she went to her fridge. She took out her refrigerated water. And filled the liquid half way into her cup and gulped it down. At last, her cough was gone, and she was able to get her beauty sleep. The next morning, Kairi felt the warmth of the sun's ray seeping through her velvet curtains that hung in her room. She slowly opened her eyes trying to adjust to the sun light. Then she yawned and stretched her body. Finally, got up and made her bed, then she headed toward the restroom. Kairi brushed her teeth and started to get ready for her warm morning shower. Kairi slowly made her way to the shower and started to get undressed, afterwards, Kairi stepped inside her shower and closed the glass door. Kairi's exasperated body gladly welcomed the warm streaks of water beating against her. Kairi utilized her favorite green tea and citrus shampoo and conditioner on her beautiful auburn hair. After the shower, Kairi got dressed in her favorite outfit. Which consisted of, black and white striped lacey tank top, denim shorts, gray cardigan and for her foot wear, she chose a pair of high top white converse. Kairi hastily brushed and blow dried her hair and tied it into a messy pony tail. And ran out the door to her house.

Kairi took a deep breath, then she ran towards the train station, in order to get to her doctor. Kairi had to take the train into Twilight Town. Therefore, Kairi bought herself a one way ticket to Twilight Town, and waited for the train to arrive. Luckily, there was nobody but her on the train station that day. So she took a sit by the lonely wooden bench, and gingerly took out a novel from her beige shoulder bag and began reading it slowly.

" Hmm, very interesting choice of reading you've got there" suddenly a mysterious voice interrupted Kairi's peaceful reading time. Kairi jumped up in surprise then she jerked her head to come face to face with this man with flaming crimson red hair (HAHA, guess who?). Kairi had to wonder and wanted to know, how much hair gel for this man to get his hair so tight and straight at the same time. She was sure Cloud, Sora's cousin used more gel than this mysterious man did.

" Ahem, Um.. yeah I know, huh?" Kairi closed her book slowly then looked at the man.

" AH.. don't be so scared kid, I am no stranger, danger! Really! I am one of Roxas's friend, Axel! Got it memorized?" man named Axel reassured Kairi, before she called the police on him. Kairi was now less tense than before, then sighed softly in satisfaction.

" Friend of Roxas, huh? Well… my name is Kairi"

" Yep, one and only friend of Roxas, so what is beautiful looking girl doing all alone on the train station, all ALONE? Going somewhere? Or perhaps running away from someone?" Axel caught on Kairi's little scheme, but not exactly. Kairi wasn't running away. In fact she was really going to go see her doctor, and retrieve that medication she was suppose to be taking daily. However, Axel's proposal sounded much better.

" Well, I am not really running away or anything… just taking a stroll to pay my doctor a visit, ya know?" Kairi softly replied back to Axel, which made him smile slyly.

" Oh is that so? I don't really KNOW.. but I can try to know, if you fill me in on this so called " Stroll to your doctor's place" Little red". Kairi was now puzzled, and thought what Axel was trying to ask her was a little vague for her understanding.

" I don't know, but do I have to tell you this?" Kairi slowly moved away from Axel, which made Axel take his seat by Kairi, side my side.

" Well, Yeah! You kind of do… we have connections in a way, due to your BOY WONDER!" Kairi mischievously brought up the BOY WONDER, AKA Sora.

" wait… how do you know Sora?" Kairi was now at the edge of her seat, wanting to hear more from Axel.

" Ah, now I've got your full undivided attention. You see, Sora came to my world once… save the world and such. But at that time, I was the enemy to him. However, don't worry, I am on you guys side now" Axel hold up his two hands in front of him symbolizing that he came with peace.

" Enemy? Hmm… Sora came to your world? But in what business?" Kairi asked confusedly .

" Boy wonder here, came to our world to unlock some lock or something.. not quite sure, but I had to stop him from opening a key hole? Does that sound familiar to you? Any clue?" Axel waited for her answer, but all he got was just a simple nod in reply.

" Hey, Axel? You know… can I ask you something?" Kairi muttered to Axel quietly.

" Sure thing, Kiddo… but please, you can be ALL OVER me on Thursday… Monday through Wednesday , I am all taken, baby!" Axel kidded, as he made Kairi cringe her face in disgust, yet she giggled softly.

" Ew, Axel, that's just gross… I just met you. And I am so not that kind of girl! Well.. what I wanted to ask was, is that… when Sora was at your world. Did he.. did he ever see any other girl, besides me?" Kairi did it, she let her emotions take over her. She was meaning to ask that question all morning to anyone that knew Sora from other world, including Roxas.

Axel was baffled at this, and then stared at Kairi with uneasy expression, then he opened his mouth to say something.

" Well, you see…"

" It's okay, I already know the outcome of it, I just wanted to make sure" Kairi told Axel quickly, maybe in some desperation.

" Yes… I did. Her name is Namine and she was imprisoned in our castle, our world" Axel shamefully replied as he slumped on his side of the bench.

" Are they still drooling on each other?" Axel asked once more.

" Heh, yeah… I guess I wasn't enough for so called, "BOY WONDER!" Kairi bitterly spat out . Axel took a notice in this and then quickly patted her head like as if she was some kind of a puppy.

" What was that for?" Kairi giggled as blush crept over her face.

" Whenever I used to be bitter or sad about something, Roxas used to pat me on my head and bought me sea salt ice cream" Axel chuckled as he reminiscence his time with Roxas.

" HAHA, Roxas? Patted you on the head? That's so cute!" Kairi shrieked with fan-girlish voice.

" Ha, Roxas cute? Come again? No wonder you are going to see your doctor today! YOU are crazy indeed" Axel laughed his ass off, which made Kairi glare at Axel with glint in her eyes.

" Look… I met Roxas not to long a go yesterday, and well.. he doesn't look that kind of guy to do such things" Kairi said.

" Well then , you don't really know the REAL Roxas then. He wasn't always like that. When he and Namine were like paper and glue… he was different. Way different" Axel sadly replied. But as Kairi was about to ask why, her train came in a rush. And had to end their conversation.

" Well, your train is here, where you headed?" Axel asked in a hurry

" I am headed toward Twilight Town, you?"

" Oh, I guess you've got yourself a train ride bud! I am also headed there. I have to meet someone" Axel excitedly shouted.

" Alright! Let's go! Kairi grabbed Axel's firm hand, then pulled him into the train with her. As they got in the train, they took their seats by the window at the way back, and made themselves comfortable in their seats.

" Speaking about Roxas, about your boy wonder, what is the story between you and him?" Axel softly broke the ice.

" Ugh.. don't even get me started flame boy! I don't know anymore. Our relationship's been demolished long ago, right after he went to the other worlds. And met HER" Kairi sentimentally replied, not wanting to stick with this topic any longer. However, Axel wasn't getting the hint.

" Well, your boy wonder is sure a loyal friend with benefit with you!" Axel sarcastically said.

" hmph, my boy wonder met himself another Wonder woman doing nobody know what behind my back. Probably doing WONDER jobs with each other every night" Kairi has never spoke so many WONDERs in her sentences before, which made herself crack up a bit.

" Well… no WONDER" Axel played along with Kairi's wonder sentence.

" Okay, enough with the word wonder. It's getting quite annoying actually" Kairi finished her sentence. Coincidentally, that was the moment that the train arrived at the Twilight town. And so the duo left the train.

" I guess I shall be going to be doctor, and you?" Kairi asked Axel

" I am going to pay my visit to my favorite place on earth!" Axel shouted with glee.

" And where might that be? And I thought you were suppose to meet someone today!" Kairi said in a confusion.

" Yes, I am. I am meeting my favorite ice cream parlor man who sells me my favorite sea salt ice cream. It's a date with my significant edible friend!" Axel countered Kairi. She shook her head side to side as smile spread across her face for the second time of the day. One was from Roxas, then Axel. What a day, thought Kairi.

" you are unbelievable, Axel. Unbelievable"

" Is that a good thing? Or no? Well, whatever it is, I am honored" Axel bowed tauntingly

" Go make out with your significant edible friend, Axel! See ya around!" Kairi waved and then, both Kairi and Axel left their separate ways.

A/N : Total OOC moments here in this chapter ! Little bit of Axel x Kairi moment too!


	4. Would Anyone Miss Me?

As Kairi bid Axel her last farewell, she headed for her own destination; the hospital. While she was walking, Kairi began to wonder in her head.

" I wonder what would happen if I don't return to Destiny's Island. Would anyone miss me?"

Kairi was taking Axel's idiotic proposal a tad bit too seriously.

Running away from her hometown, and never returning. All because of a boy. Kairi thought it was the stupidest idea, but then again wanted to considered actually running away. Kairi slowly let out a sigh and as she was about to ponder on some more, she noticed that hospital was already right in front of her face. Stunned Kairi rubbed her forehead that she ran herself into then she pulled open the door and walked in.

Slowly Kairi walked up to the receptionist then asked,

" Hi, I am Kairi and I have an appointment with Dr. Scrooge at 9 AM?" Kairi waited for the receptionist to check her name in the computer data base.

" Alright Kairi, Doctor is ready for you now" Kairi thanked her and made her way towards the doctor's office , when she arrived, she gently knocked on the door.

" Who is it?"

" It's Kairi"

" please come in, come in child" Kairi walked in gently.

As Kairi made her way inside the office, Dr. Scrooge was already rummaging through his messy file cabinet, looking for Kairi's personal health documents (is that what doctors do?).

" Just a minute dear, I almost found your file!" Dr. Scrooge hastily said, Kairi just nodded and waited patiently for Dr. Scrooge.

" Okay now, Kairi. Your medicine is ready for you" he handed Kairi her daily life stock of medicine for her immune system. Then he opened up the file then quickly skimmed through before lifting his white haired head.

" Kairi, you don't look to healthy, have you been eating well?" Dr. Scrooge asked as he was looking malnutrition Kairi up and down.

" Better than before, sir" Kairi honestly responded hoping he would stop staring at her with those creepy old eyes.

" Hope so dear, if you keep doing this to yourself, then I have no more treatments to save your life! As long as you stay on this medicine that I am giving you and staying off stress, you should be back to your normal healthy self". With that said, Doctor excused Kairi out from his office.

" Medication for life, huh?" Kairi muttered to herself inaudibly.

Kairi hated taking medicine ever since she was a child. Whenever, her mother used to give her pills , liquid, and powder form of medication, she would always either throw up because it didn't feel comfortable running down her narrow throat. Or because Kairi spit it back out. However, she had no choice but one. TO take the medicine in order for her to live her life without pain and death. She needed to take that damn medicine, so that she can live, to get better. And that's what she was going to do, live her life. She had to live her life, so that she can feel what others feel and see what others see. And that's exactly what Kairi was going to do. She wasn't going to become anymore weaker, she was going to build up her immune system. Kairi was beginning to feel a little optimistic, now that she wanted to begin her new chapters to her life. She was going to treat Sora like the rest of the people. As friends. She no longer wanted to let Sora feel the cold shoulders, just because she was bitter about forgetting her. She knew he couldn't help it. People change, and sometimes, mutual feelings change over time when people are separated from each other for a long time. And Kairi perfectly understood that bizarre situation that Love can do to people. Even lovers.

Anyways, as Kairi pondered about her complicated life, she came across the ice cream parlor that Axel was talking about. Just for the heck of it, Kairi looked around if Axel was still having his "little rendezvous" with is significant edible friend. No luck, it seems that Axel had already left the parlor. Kairi sighed in a disappointment and was about to head over to the train station to go home. However, she decided to not return for awhile. Instead of Destiny Island, Kairi decided to stay one night over at Hollow Bastion, and pay a little visit to special bartender friend of hers. (Guess who? And you get a hug from Ruby) Kairi nodded to herself in a finale of her decision. Kairi got on the train and then headed for Hollow Bastion. After a 30 minute train ride, Kairi arrived at the Hollow Bastion. She gingerly fixed her wrinkled denim skirt from her long train ride, then she fixed her messy bed hair. Kairi was nervous meeting her best of friend, well, more of a mother figure to her again. Tifa has been the best thing that happened to Kairi. It's not that Kairi doesn't have any friends, It's just Tifa was the only one that actually understood her feelings and she was always there for Kairi when she was in dilemma. Kairi adored Tifa and wanted to be just like her. Kairi anxiously turned the knob to Tifa's bar called, " 7th Heaven" then hoped that Tifa take her in for the day.

" I am sorry, but we're clos.. Kairi! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here kiddo?" Tifa froze in her mid sentence as she ran across the bar hugging Kairi.

" Tifa.. can I breath now?" Kairi freed herself from Tifa's firm grip on her frail body.

" Oh my, sorry! It's bee a long time you know, so what brings you to this shabby place?" Tifa put both hands on her hips as she waited for Kairi to speak.

" well, you see, Sora is back in town… And he didn't come alone" kairi started to say.

" Sora's back in town? Ohh.. not alone, I see? Let me guess, does this involve another girl? And perhaps another boy?" Tifa was a psychic, she knew everything, somehow. Kairi surprisingly looked up at Tifa with such bewilderment and just started at her with awed expression. Tifa giggled softly then gestured still stunned Kairi on a chair.

" Don't look at me with that fish without a fishbowl expression! HAHA, Kairi, I hear things you know. I work at a bar for a Christ sake! People talk here and there, and I listen here and there illegally" Tifa proudly stated.  
" Illegally? As in eavesdropping, how is that illegal?" Kairi asked in confusion.

" It's illegal because, I am listening onto someone else's conversation without a permission… isn't that enough information?" Tifa countered.

" Anyways, this isn't the point, Kairi. What really brings you here again?" Tifa asked once more.

" Can I spend one night here, Tifa? Please? I don't feel like going home today. Really" Kairi sincerely asked Tifa.

Tifa thought for a second with her index finger and a thumb stroking her chin thoughtfully, then she pounded her fist on her other hand then said, " I don't know what's going on in your life right now, but I will not ask you what happened until you are ready to tell me. And yes you are always welcome in my house" with that said, Kairi greeted Tifa with a warm sudden hug, catching Tifa off guard. Tifa wrapped both arms around Kairi, stroking her lush auburn hair.

" Tifa, I will tell you what happened, this is at least what I can do, after you letting me stay here" Kairi cleared her dry throat then continued.

(skipping to the part where Kairi finished telling Tifa the Tale)

Tifa sincerely heard Kairi out then she said,

" Kairi, I understand how you feel, but you shouldn't run away from your problems. You must face them!" Kairi nodded in agreement, but she knew it was easier said than done.

" Well, this is all I can leave you with while I go get dressed in my bartending uniform. All guys are like pendulum; they will swing from one girl to another in a sudden minute. Once you turn your head the other direction, they are always wooing other girls. You must understand that, Guys are also like the fish. There are many of them. Not just one, there are multi colored fish in the pond. You just got to fish out the right one! Okay? Think about it" Kairi nodded then let Tifa head upstairs to get ready for the day. It was only 6 PM, and the outside looked as if it was only 4 PM. Tifa finally descended down the wooden steps that creaked every time she took a step. She was now dressed in white blouse with both sleeves rolled up to her elbow, black pencil skirt, black button down vest, crimson red tie, shiny black classy high heels closed toes, then she tied her shoulder length hair into a messy pony tail. And to top it off, Tifa wore her short black apron across her lower stomach (what is that place called again?).

" Wow, Tifa, when you get cleaned up, you get really work your magic, huh?" Kairi amazedly stared at Tifa.

" thanks, kid! I do, huh?" with that said, Tifa rushed to get Kairi something to drink.

" what would you like to drink this evening, Kairi?"

" May I have some grape soda, please?" Kairi politely asked Tifa.

Tifa nodded then headed into the kitchen to grab some cup. However, was interrupted by a door wooshing open. Both stunned Kairi and Tifa looked up to see who it was.

" What's up Tiff?" Axel swiftly gestured a hello wave then looked back at Kairi.

" Well, what do you know? We meet again. It must be our faith" Kairi giggled at Axel's sweet remark then said hello back.

" Do you guys know each other already?" Surprised Tifa asked as she brought out three cups and a grape soda.

" Sure we do! We met this morning" Axel replied back

Tifa just nodded then poured some soda into each cups then she too sat on one of the wooden stool.

" Axel how do you know Tifa?" Kairi curiously asked Axel.

" Well, I don't, well not really. I just come here few times to get myself some drink" Axel slurped his grape soda while he answered Kairi's questions sincerely.

" It's true, I have no faintest idea who the heck this guy is. Just one day he came in and shouted, CAN I HAS GRAPESODA?" Tifa started to giggle making Axel glaring at Tifa with "I will get you soon" look.

" Well, no matter, you guys can hang out here, while I serve my people. When they swarm in after work hours, see ya laters!" Tifa waved bye then headed into her bar section.

Mean while, when Kairi was running away from her problems, others on Destiny's Island gang were chasing their problems; finding Kairi.

" Where the hell did Kairi go this time?" Angry Riku huffed then punched the innocent Paopu tree. Everyone was very upset and worried, but Kairi didn't know that because, she wasn't there…


	5. I said I love you!

**- the Next day Morning(Sunday)- **

Riku was very furious and promised himself that when he finds Kairi. He would slap her for sure, for making him worry, making everyone nerve wrecked. Especially Roxas, and hard to believe, but Sora also was worried. Even though his relationship with Kairi was total bizarre. It seems to everybody that, he was truly worried about Kairi and her safety. Roxas was a total mess, he couldn't sleep at night nor could he think of sleeping. Kairi was gone just one day, and this HAVOC happens. This situation should've been recorded in the Guiness Book of World Records! Everybody was everywhere, trying to find one petite girl. The most furious of all was Riku. He felt that it was his responsibility for making this problem. Riku was blaming himself for making Kairi and Sora break up. Even though, it really wasn't, it was the time and place's problem.

" Hey Man , Cheer up! We'll definitely find her, I bet she is as worried as we are right now! In fact, she would be returning to us right about… NOW!"

Right after Tidus was comforting remorseful Riku, in a flash, Kairi was there. Right in front of them accompanied by Tifa in her casual attire, which consisted of white tank top and a denim shorts and a black ballet flats.

In fact, Tifa wasn't the only one that accompanied Kairi, Axel too was there, wearing his plain purple and black striped sleeveless shirt that revealed his well built muscular arms, faded blue ripped jeans and a apple green converse. Kairi was standing there hesitantly fidgeting the hem of her baby pink cotton cardigan. And underneath it she wore a simple white tank top with lace on the bottom and top. On the bottom, she wore her favorite gray jean short shorts and a pink converse to match.

" Kairi, don't be so nervous, these are your friends. Just apologize for making them worry, honey" Tifa encouraged Kairi softly, in order for Kairi to loosen up a bit.

" Yea, short stuff! Don't worry so much, I am sure they don't bite. Well maybe Riku, but I am sure the rest are worried sick about you. GO right ahead!" Axel pushed Kairi in a one swift movement, then Kairi was right in front of Riku. And the rest was behind him, like the anxious spectators, waiting for the next scene for the mellow drama.

" Hey… how is it going?" Kairi spoke as if nothing had happened due to her excessive guiltiness. That really did trigger Riku's anger. And he did what he never wished for himself to do. Riku slapped Kairi across her right cheek, leaving a nasty blue and purple bruise. Everybody stopped what they were doing and the atmosphere quickly filled with silence. Tifa was furious with Riku's rash action, but was stopped by Axel's hand on her shoulder, telling her to stay out of their problem. And let them sort them out like the mature teenagers. Tifa just nodded then sighed, hoping Riku wouldn't hit Kairi again.

" How is it going? How is it DAMN going?! Kairi! Is that even a question you ask, when you had ALL these people behind me worried sick about you?"

Kairi didn't know what to say but just hold onto her stinging cheek.

" Let me tell you Kairi, that pain you just feel right now doesn't explain the pain that we were going through, when we found out that you were gone. It doesn't matter what you were thinking or ideas when you decided to run away. All it matters is that you didn't think through it enough. You didn't think about your FRIENDS feelings… including mine" Riku quietly looked away from kairi for awhile, then his stare was once again, locked on to Kairi's.

" I didn't mean for myself to hit you, I am sorry for that Kairi, but please. Stop doing such stupid things. It makes us worried, especially me. You know how I feel about you… your like my long lost sister, you can't make your brother worried, right?" with that said, Riku hugged stunned Kairi real tight. He didn't want to let her go, not in a million years. Never. Kairi didn't know what to do at the moment, but gradually she shifted her motionless arms behind Riku's back and locked her arms in that position, until someone else tapped on Riku's back. Riku let Kairi go then looked behind him. And he saw silent Roxas looking back at his aquamarine eyes. Riku got the hint then backed away from Kairi slowly. He knew, Roxas wanted to greet his newly met friend.

" You don't know what you have done to me…" Roxas whispered bitterly yet voice full of sorrow. Kairi didn't catch what Roxas wanted to say to her, because of his vagueness.

" Roxas… I am sorry, what?"

" you made the wrong move on this chess board…" Roxas kept repeating his vague sentences. Then he continued on.

" worried sick… did you know that?"

" Worried sick… and distressed. That's not my job… princess. It's yours"

" Listen, I am so sorry Roxas for making you worried… but I can not understand what you are trying to say to me!" Kairi was now frustrated.

" I said, you had me insomniac! And that you had me worried sick about you! I said I LOVE YOU! Can you understand that now?!" Everybody was stunned, including Kairi, but Riku seemed to know what was coming far before that anybody else, Riku was just smirking watching the scene play out. However, Kairi and the others were astonished and didn't know what to expect anymore. Roxas screaming his confession out to Kairi wasn't the price package deal that Sora wasn't expecting… so weren't the others. Roxas bolted and left Kairi glued to the same spot she's been standing, listening to lectures from Riku.

" Kairi…" Suddenly a quiet voice filled with harmonious ring called after Kairi.

And to Kairi's surprise, Namine came up to Kairi, then hugged her breathless tight hug. Stunned Kairi didn't know what to do at that moment. She really didn't, Namine wasn't the person she expected to get hugs from. But then again, Kairi didn't expect many other things.

" Na..mine…?" Kairi gulped slowly looking down at her hugger.

" I am sorry… I heard a lot about you from Sora. It seems to me that, I stole your first love. I didn't meant for this to happen, really. I couldn't help it… I am such a bad person" Namine remorsefully let out her soft cries.

Kairi stood their hugging the girl who stole her first and true love. And worst of all, she was comforting the girl who stole her sweet heart. What a girl she is… Kairi the brave and the Bold.

" Namine, I should be the one saying those things. I am the horrible person who expected more from Sora. You have no fault in this, I just expected more from a person, who was going a journey to save the world. I was the stupid person believing in long distance relationship" Kairi chuckled at her stupidity then separated from Namine's hug.

" I am okay now… I think I am ready to let go.. Namine. Take good care of Sora for me, would you?" Kairi sincerely adviced Namine. And that was the first day, Kairi and Namine first became genuine paper and glue kind of best friends. Well Sora was another story. Sora was Namine's true love. Kairi was her irreplaceable bestfriend. However, Roxas was another problem..


End file.
